


Lie here with me

by CallmeJANE



Category: IT, IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: A Stan le gusta rodar los ojos, Bill tiene complejo de héroe, Humor, Insomnio, LGTB, Loserclub, Loserstolovers, M/M, Mike déjate de malas ideas y viaja por el mundo, Recuerdos adolescentes, Romance, TOC, agedupcharacters, leveangst, levemaltratoparental, personajes crecidos, romancegay, todos lo saben menos Reddie, todos son adultos
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22535401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeJANE/pseuds/CallmeJANE
Summary: Mientras Pennywise elucubra nuevos formas de fastidiarles la existencia y El Club de los Perdedores busca la manera de hacer un ritual que (supuestamente) va a salvarles el pescuezo, Eddie y Richie recuperan memorias de una adolescencia un poco diferente a la que recordaban.O, Eddie lleva pensando durante mucho tiempo que su vida consistiría en ir y volver del trabajar, sobrevivir a su mujer y  mantener el asma a rajatabla; hasta que regresa a Derry por una reunión de ex-alumnos y se topa con Richie y toda esa atracción sexual.(IT: Chapter Two pero lo que debió ocurrir).
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: IT no me pertenece, pero sí las cinco horas que voy a dormir esta noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aunque la historia comienza en el siguiente capítulo, todo empezó por este fragmento.

Richie guarda un secreto.

Finge que no existe, tapándolo bajo un montón de mierda: Chistes que ofenderían a toda su familia si los dijera dentro de casa, tacos que a veces se deslizan garganta abajo y crean nudos imposibles de desenredar, frases que se han convertido en un escudo inquebrantable ante situaciones que lo hacen vulnerable y _débil_.

Es como tener un puñetero elefante en su habitación que solo él puede ver.

Uno grande y gordo, que puede destruirlo todo de un trompazo. Si quisiera, claro. Por alguna absurda y mágica razón ha decidido quedarse inmóvil, para que la cague por sí mismo. _Que te follen_. Eso no va a ocurrir. Ni en sus mejores sueños. Piensa ignorarlo aunque ocupe todo el espacio con su ciclópea presencia.

Porque de eso tratan lo putos secretos, ¿verdad?

De tragarse las palabras.

Cuando no hay nadie en la cocina, ni en el salón, ni en el garaje y su hermana se ha ido con sus amigas repipis a ese pequeño centro comercial a las afueras de Derry al que le falta renovar urgentemente la cartelera del cine. Con el fechillo puesto y las persianas bajas, su mano se cuela entre las capas de la ropa, igual de húmeda que los calzoncillos e incluso entonces se lo calla. Se muerde los labios hasta que la piel cede un poco a la presión, lo suficiente para que duela y el sabor del hierro se diluya en su saliva.

Un nombre.

No tiene los huevos de vocalizar un jodido nombre.

Como si tuviera la fuerza de una invocación, y sacarlo de las cuatro paredes que conforman su cabeza supusiera hacerlo real.

Y eso. _Eso_. Santa mierda. 

Eso le da muchísimo más miedo que encarar de nuevo al payaso más terrorífico del universo.


	2. Wake up, wake up dreaming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que ha pasado media año desde que salió la película, pero nunca es tarde para aportar un granito de arena al fandom así que aquí tenéis el mio :3 
> 
> Comentadme qué opináis, y si veis algún error no seáis tímidos/as intentaré arreglarlo porque va sin betear.

**Capítulo 1:**

—¿Por qué tenías que coger la puñetera lata del lago? ¿No me escuchas cuando te hablo? Claramente está oxidada. ¿Y sabes qué significa eso? Significa que puede tener toxinas de _Clostridium tetani._

El chapoteo de siete pares de pies agita el agua del lago, el fondo verduzco se despega de la suelo arenoso y flota hasta cubrir la superficie. Enturbiándola.

—Se encuentra en la tierra y en las heces de los animales. Dos de las cosas que, por si no te habías percatado, abundan en este puñetero páramo. NI SE TE OCURRA ACERCARTE A MÍ, RICH. Te lo advierto.

Han amontonado las mochilas bajo la alongada sombra de las ramas de un pino, esperando que los refrescos y las chuches resistan los treinta grados que llevan azotando las mañanas y las tardes desde mediados de mayo. Comer chocolatinas empegostadas es una mierda faena.

—Podrías cortarte o, mucho peor, cortarnos a uno de nosotros. Y contraer el tétanos. ¿Crees que me apetece tener fiebre, espasmos musculares, dificultades para tragar…? Si te crees que en algún universo alternativo he dicho que sí, Tozier, es que has perdido el último tornillo que mantenía pegada esa mata absurda de pelos a tu cráneo.

Lo cierto es que el propósito principal por el que Richie Tozier había cogido _el artefacto del mal_ fue única y exclusivamente porque casi se abre la planta del pie con el filo del jodido cilindro y prefería ahorrarles el susto al resto. Un gesto de lo más inocente, ¿verdad? No obstante, después de zambullirse y emerger con el envase en la mano, gritando su hallazgo, pudo apreciar los beneficios que traía consigo.

Pudo ver con toda claridad la oportunidad malsana que le ofrecía el destino.

(Y si los astros del universo habían puesto en su camino una tan deleznable él no iba a rechazarla, jamás).

Aunque, siendo francos, en esta ocasión Eddie hizo todo el trabajo por él.

Primero lo observó. Recorriendo su cara. Su cuello. El brazo extendido por encima del nivel del agua. La lata. Casi podía oír los engranajes de su cerebro encajar, poco a poco, analizando la información con sumo cuidado en milisegundos. El halo marrón de sus iris se entretejía con el negro de sus pupilas, cada vez más grandes y profundas, mientras daba carpetazo a innumerables enfermedades y patógenos. Un minuto atrás, le estaba contando a Bill y a Mike algo sobre sus entrenamientos de atletismo, con la cara distendida en una expresión suave y divertida.

A Richie le daría pena habérsela arrebatado.

Si no fuera porque no tardó ni tres Misisipi en soltarle el kilométrico discurso sobre la riqueza microbiana que existe en las últimas capas de la estratificación terrestre, el que (según sus palabras) seguramente ha producido un maravilloso cultivo bacteriano dentro de esa _cosa_.

—¿Me estás montando un pollo por esta mierda? —inquiere, falsamente indignado. De pie junto al resto que se aglomera sobre las rocas, zarandea el bote del que todavía se puede leer _Rattlesnakes_ —. Quizás pensaba reciclarlo, Cabeza de Espagueti. ¿no te preocupa el medio ambiente? —Secándose al sol, Beverly se lleva un cigarro a la sonrisa y niega con la cabeza—. Además, al ritmo al que voy con tu madre tengo que dejar el mundo mucho mejor de lo que lo encontré… ya sabes, por nuestros hijos.

—¡Por Dios! ¡Cállate un año, Bocasucia!

—Cerdo.

La fiesta de las quejas continúa.

Protestan “ _Oh, vamos, Rich”,_ “ _siempre igual_ ” y “ _otra vez no”_ , entre expresiones arrugadas llenas de una divertida rendición. Incluso le arrojan gravilla del suelo.

Menos Ben, el bueno de Haystack, siempre comprensivo y cariñoso.

—Vale, _joder_ , ya basta _—_ brama Richie. Se rasca el cuero cabelludo con las uñas para sacudirse las piedras del pelo. Un último golpetazo le muerde el cuello—. ¡Stanley, coño! —Da una patada al suelo, levantando polvo en su dirección, tan cerca de Bill que acaba siendo un daño colateral del ataque—. Aunque no llevo gafas sé que has sido tú, pedazo de sanguijuela.

El muy cabrón tiene la poca decencia de fruncir el ceño y levantarle el dedo corazón.

—Va-va-vamos, tí-tíos. D-déjenlo ya.

El estanque apenas se mueve sin ellos dentro. Ni se inmuta por la brisa que se cuela entre los árboles de Derry y barre la hojarasca. Alisa sus surcos y se mantiene piano como el horizonte del mar.

—Podríamos echarnos unas cartas —sugiere Mike—, ¿a quién le tocaba traerlas?

A la par que el resto abre cremalleras y botones para inspecciona sus mochilas, Eddie aprovecha para cambiarse el bañador y Richie le roba el sitio sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

El aumento de temperatura trae consigo muchos beneficios: helado a media noche (y para desayunar, o de merienda), fin de curso, recreativos mañaneros y esos pantalones cortos de los que no quiere hablar por el bien de su salud mental pero que a Richie le fascinan más de lo que le gustaría.

—¿Alguien me pasa la botella de Coca-Cola? —pide, sin perderse el camino de lunares que se le arremolina a su mejor amigo junto al ombligo—. Me muero de sed.

Bevvie se la tiende con recelo:

—Toma, pero como te la bebas toda vas tú a comprar otra porque solo hemos traído dos.

—Ya veremos —se la quita de las mano y le da un trago largo, todavía acalorado.

Para su mala suerte, apenas le queda gas y el sabor se ha empastado al plástico de la botella y Eddie ha terminado de vestirse.

—Esa es mi toalla.

Discuten continuamente. Aunque Richie no considera que su relación se base en una dinámica muy virulenta. Sus contiendas suelen ser parte de su vida pública, como una máscara. Un show que él mismo propicia.

En un principio desconocía la razón. Honestamente, ¿quién en su sano juicio querría provecar a alguien que es su amigo y compañero del alma?

Bueno, aparentemente él.

Circulaba a su alrededor lanzándole pullas y comentarios soeces esperando que alguna semilla hiciera mella en su estructurado cráneo. Lo cual era rematadoramente sencillo, por cierto. En ocasiones, Richie considera que a Eddie también le gusta. Que disfruta de sus peleas tanto como él porque es cosas de los dos. Única y exclusivamente. Porque se encierran en esa burbuja persona a prueba de comentarios externos y miradas curiosas, y todo lo demás pierde importancia.

De hecho, sus amigos han aprendido a soportar una o dos trifulcas por día, a la tercera los dejan al libre albedrío. Bueno, puede que Stan los mande a tomar por culo, pero luego suspira y pone los ojos en blanco, hastiado por alguna desconocida razón.

—Cierto —concede Richie, acariciando la toalla en movimiento circulares y posesivos. A pesar de que la tela es mullida puede notar la rocosa superficie bajo su espalda. Se le clavan las piedras en los costados y en las caderas—. Pero me gusta más la tuya, huela a…

—Richie, te lo juro por Dios, como vuelvas a decir “tu madre” te voy a… —la amenaza cuelga la punta de su lengua.

—… A ti —sonríe, gatuno—. Iba a decir a ti, Pepito Grillo. Te crees que te las sabes todas y ni siquiera las ves venir.

Sin embargo comprende que hacerle rabiar no es más que un recurso barato que gasta para llamar su atención. Y que vale la pena. Porque Eddie se sonroja, desde las clavículas hasta la curva de las orejas, y su expresión grita muchas cosas: vergüenza, sorpresa y un matiz a incertidumbre que le agita el corazón. Su expresión se llena de sentimientos y ninguno se acerca al enfado así que sí, Richie tiene la decencia de reconocer que en realidad su objetivo nunca es irritarlo.

Es lo suficientemente _patético_ como para admitir que el quid de la cuestión radica en algo muy distinto. Primario.

Antiguo.

—Hazte a un lado —Eddie indica, haciendo un ademán con la cabeza.

Le pilla por sorpresa. Su visión miope emborrona fragmentos del paisaje.

—Qué.

—Compartiré la maldita toalla contigo, así que apártate y déjame hueco.

Así que Richie mueve el culo hasta que hay suficiente espacio para ambos.

—Me gusta el color de estos —señala a la tela fucsia que cubre partes de un muslo pálido salpicado de pecas.

—Mi madre cree que es de _chica._

A Richie le gustaría comentarle que hay muchas cosas que se supone que son de _chica_ y le atraen.

—Tu madre solo puede comerme la poll-

—¡CÁLLATE, TOZIER!

Vuelven a empezar. Hay empujones y gritos, sin hacerse daño. Sobre la imagen arcoíris de seis _Power Rangers_.

#  ** 2016 **

El viento se ondula entorno a las elevadas y despiertas farolas que tuercen el cuello en la oscura noche para iluminar Derry.

Posiblemente, el Edward Kaspbrack del futuro considerará más de dos veces si es una buena idea continuar por una calle a la que no recuerda conducir en ningún jodido momento. _De verdad, ¿qué mierda es esta, Eddie?_ Ahora, en cambio, no hay vuelta atrás, así que hace de tripas corazón y aprieta el acelerador, repasando cada movimiento que lo ha llevado a ese punto de la historia.

Poco después de colgar, Mike le había enviado la dirección de un restaurante oriental. Que no revisó hasta el embarque, mientras la azafata le pedía su tarjeta de identificación. Había abierto _Google Maps_ y había examinado el circuito venoso que componía Maine, a pesar de que se sacó el carnet por esas enredadas callejuelas. Cuando aterrizó, salió disparado hacia los aparcamientos, y recogió el coche que había alquilado por _Enterprise Ren-A-Card_. Está seguro de que hizo un parón en el Hotel para colocar las maletas.

Y luego… nada.

Es como si hubiera entrado en automático y lo hubiese llevado directo hacia uno de los lugares que menos le gusta del planeta Tierra. O del universo.

Joder.

Reconocería esa fachada aunque se hubieran dignado a pintarla de un tinte más colorido en los últimos años. Gris y blanco, el antiguo Centro de Salud del pueblo se erige a su derecha entre unos cuantos apartamentos, varias casas con jardín, y el asiático, que se asoma a la vuelta de la esquina. Había sido su segunda casa, y no en el buen sentido.

Todavía parece una puñetera cárcel.

La sombra de unos dedos rechonchos se le clavan en el antebrazo a medida que recorre la fachada; florece igual que a los catorce. Era marzo y una turbulenta borrasca inundaba las calles. Se dirigía a la boca de un león llamado urgencias, infectado de más gérmenes que los inodoros del instituto. A su madre le daba igual que se mojaran, estaba tan enfadada. La frente roja y las venas ampulosas de su ancho cuello a punto de explotar. Lo arrastró por la puerta, gritándole; se negaba a creer que el raspón de la mejilla no era ni más ni menos que la consecuencia de un balonazo. Que la madre de Bill se había quedado atrapada en un atasco al salir del trabajo y por eso se había retrasado veinticuatro minutos respecto al toque de queda.

_¡No saldrás con ellos nunca más! ¿Me oyes, Eddie? Es por tu propio bien. ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Con lo que yo me preocupo por ti? En el barro hay heces de animales, podrías infectarte de toxoplasmosis, ¿quieres que te dé ictericia? Tu bazo podría estar inflándose como un globo…_

Sacude la cabeza. _Céntrate._ Ya no está. Gira el volante después de cambiar de marcha, dejando atrás una puerta que no quiere volver a traspasar, y se adentra en los aparcamientos. _Se fue_. Aparca.

Ya no está.

Obliga a centrar su atención en el _Jade of the Orient_ , que supera todas las expectativa que podría haberse formado durante el trayecto de Queens a Derry. Tres horas de vuelo fueron suficientes para figurarse veinte escenarios diferentes. Ni más, ni menos. En la mayoría alguno de los siete no se presenta. A veces se le ocurre que podría ser una turbia broma. O que él mismo había anotado mal la fecha y la hora e iba a hacer el parguela preguntando al recepcionista por un nombre que aún no figura en la lista de clientes. Su favorito está compuesto por El Club de los Perdedores al completo, más mayores, menos rotos; se ponían al día sin tener en cuenta los veintisiete inviernos alejados. Sin embargo, todas las escenas, que debería imaginarlas colmadas de matices, estaban oscurecidas y desconchadas, como lo poco que todavía mantiene del pueblo en el que se crio.

Por fuera, los tubos de neón circundan un cartel borgoña, derramando gamas rojizas, garzas, ambarinas y verdosas en todas las direcciones. La entrada descansa bajo una azotea encorvada, típica de los antiguos templos orientales, y justo en el medio de los dos portones, un amplio bastidor manchado de patrones dorados da la bienvenida. Sin duda Mike se ha esmerado en averiguar cuál es el sitio adecuado para la ocasión. El bueno de Mike. Si se ha tomado tantas molestias es porque _realmente_ los necesita, y Eddie se ha cruzado el país sin meditarlo.

Como si estuviera exento de obligaciones.

—Madre mía, ¿en qué estaba pensando? —farfulla, apretando los dedos entorno al volante hasta que los nudillos pierden color, blanquecinos, y se clava las uñas en las palmas—. Ni siquiera sabes qué te ha empujado a volver a esta mierda de lugar.

Ni siquiera ha tenido el valor de decirle a Myra que se piraba a su pueblo de infancia.

Porque dejar un mensaje en el buzón de voz del teléfono fijo, llenando la maleta con ropa suficiente para un mes, mientras ella trabajaba no es informar de que volverá después de una reunión de exalumnos. No. Significa que ha visto la posibilidad de huir de su relación y no ha dudado cinco segundos en hacerlo sin proporcionarle una razón. 

Y quizá sea cierto.

_Dios, soy una persona horrible._

La llamada le había abierto una antigua herida que creía cicatrizada, cerrada y recubierta por piel nueva; contagiándolo de unos sentimientos que no tenían ni pies ni cabezas. Por mucho que se esfuerza desconoce dónde empieza el pánico y termina la añoranza.

Fue un mazazo emocional.

De los gordos. 

Necesitó dos inhaladores para que no se le salieran las entrañas por la boca. Rodeado de coches, pitas y gente chillando. Era similar a tener dos manos atravesándole la dermis, los intrincados músculos y la caja torácica, encerrándole los pulmones entre largos dedos. Por un segundo barajó que ese estado errático no iba a terminar nunca, por mucho oxígeno artificial que se administrara. Y entonces lo escuchó. A un chico al que debía de haberle cambiado el tono de voz, cuya cara (por muy similar que fuese a la del adolescente que intentó durante un mes aprenden a tocar el timple canario) tendría arrugas donde antes aparecían líneas de expresión.

Lo escuchó como si volviera a pesar treinta y cinco kilos, midiera poco más de metro cuarenta y estuviera a su lado gritándole al oído.

_MÍRAME. Eddie. Mírame. Tranquilo, Eds, todo va a salir bien, no te preocupes. Mírame._

Memoria muscular.

Eddie había leído sobre ella en un artículo de _Pudmed_ de pura casualidad. La entrada de un blog, “ _Ejercicios físicos que evitan cardiopatías y cómo realizarlas”,_ lo mandó a un vídeo de _Youtube_ y de pronto estaba abriendo un estudio sobre la capacidad de repetir movimientos con mayor facilidad si ya se han realizado en el pasado. La musculatura retiene patrones de actividad. Y el cerebro no es un músculo pero se parece. Así que tiene sentido que Richie Tozier resurgiera como un rayo de entre las capas y capas de los nebulosos recuerdos relacionados con Derry.

Había estado ahí durante toda su infancia y adolescencia, lo que se dice la mitad de su existencia, prácticamente. Cuando Mike le localizó y tuvo el accidente su subconsciente hizo dos más dos. Tampoco hay que comerse la cabeza por algo que no tiene la mínima importancia.

Aunque, por lo pronto, resulta imposible detener el vértigo que se le enrosca en el estómago.

—No es más que una reunión de amigos, Eddie, tú puedes —se anima, tembloroso. Abre guantera, pesca un paquete de toallitas, saca dos y se las pasa por las manos y el cuello—. Tienes que poder.

El tío de la entrada se llama David y escupe el mismo acento cerrado que Brad Pitt en _To Young to Die?_ mientras señala el camino. En el interior supura comodidad. Las luces bajas, los biombos de papel intricados en flores anaranjadas, rosáceas y lilas que guardan la privacidad de cada encuentro, las sillas amaderadas y los techos altos dibujados por gruesos troncos caoba. Incluso el camino de bonsáis que circunda una mini cascada hace de relajante. A mitad del trayecto el gorjeo de una conversación se le estampa en el tímpano, familiar y a la vez totalmente diferente.

Casi suspira del alivio al escucharlos. Al menos, no es el primero. O el único.

La camarera, Cindy, lo acompaña a su sala, decorada principalmente por una mesa gigante, de la que al principio sólo puede ver un costado. Luego siete sillas. A Bill, porque ese tío de sonrisa fácil es indudablemente Bill, y Mike, quien continúa teniendo una expresión amable como saludo.

—No me lo puedo creer.

Incrédulo y feliz, tarda un segundo en envolver la habitación para rodearlos con los brazos.

De repente las décadas que los separaban se esfuman.

Recuperando en pequeñas oleadas una parte muy importante de él que se había quedado dormida aquel día que dejó Derry.

_GONG._

El sonido metálico y grave los descoloca, obligándolos a girarse con presteza. A ver quién cojones tiene la poca vergüenza de tocar un elemento decorativo que podría costar miles de dólares.

Al lado de Cindy hay tres caras, a todas la primavera les había robado la dulce redondez de la infancia, sobre todo a Ben que podría ser perfectamente el próximo Superman si se tiñera el pelo de negro. Bev continúa siendo, probablemente, la persona más guapa que ha conocido nunca. Da igual la edad. Da igual el corte de pelo. Hay algo en la forma en que mira y sonríe al mundo que cautivaría incluso a una caja de piedras.

—Qué —grita el batería, un grueso palo de madera por baqueta—. ¿Inauguramos el jodido reencuentro del Club de los Perdedores?

Por supuesto, ¿quién más iba a ser si no? ¿Quién iba a pasarse por el forro todas las normas protocolarias que dicta la sociedad?

Lo más humillante es que no puedo evitar sonreírle, muy a su pesar. (De verdad, Eddie, ya eres mayorcito para reírle las bromas a ese tío).

Congelado junto a Bill. Se le ocurren mil respuestas y ninguna llega a vocalizarla. Salvo una:

_Bip, bip, Richie._

Continúa siendo él.

El pelo oscuro y tan desordenado como el resto de su vestimenta, algo traspuesta y arrugada. Ni siquiera se ha cambiado el estilo de las gafas, quizás es que ha hecho un contrato indefinido con la óptica o _algo_ , porque le resulta incomprensible que sean _las mismas_. No obstante, es estúpidamente alto, y mucho más ancho. Está justo al otro lado de la habitación y los separan los mueble y unos cuantos metros por lo que no puede atisbar el final de sus piernas, enfundadas en vaquero (cómo no), pero está seguro de que debe de rozar los dos metros. _Joder._ Una parte de su consciencia le avisa que no es educado quedarse contemplando a alguien durante tanto tiempo. Que no es _natural._ Sin embargo hay una fuerza mayor que le impide apartar la vista, aunque la vergüenza le trepe la piel y le deje las orejas rojas. _Tienes más lunares,_ divisa, _en los pómulos, en la mandíbula y cerca de los labios._

No ha cambiado casi nada. Un par de centímetros bien puestos e igual de inoportuno.

Aunque es incómodamente guapo. Richie Tozier. _Guapo._

Y observa a Eddie como si fuera lo único nítido a su alrededor.

* * *

La mesa comienza a llenarse de comida. Cuencos de arroz. Gambas fritas con anacardos. _Chow Mein._ Pato a la pekinesa. _Won Ton_ fritos y a la sopa. Tofu picante. Rollitos de primavera vegetales. Todo girando en una tarima redonda. Los chupitos de _baijiu_ no se dejan de rogar, seguido de largas copas de cava, dorada y espumosa. Y Eddie es consciente de que ha pasado una eternidad desde que se rio así. Abierto. Las mejillas dolientes y el estómago apretado. Ben observa a Beverly hablar con Bill, es como estar en la Cantera de nuevo, el verano húmedo pegado a la piel. Ninguno tiene pareja. Ni Ben, ni Mike… ni Richie.

_¿En serio, Eddie, estás casado? Pero… ¿con una mujer?_

La broma se masca en el ambiente, al igual que todo lo que sale por su boca. _Bocasucia._ Lo llamaban así por algo. Eddie le escupe un contundente “que te jodan”. ¿Qué es lo que más le sorprende? ¿Que se haya comprometido de por vida con otra persona o que esa persona sea una mujer? Sin embargo, hay algo bajo el cristal empañado de los platos calientes, de sus pestañas oscuras y onduladas; la forma en que lo observa le hace creer que su tono jocoso solo está ahí para cubrir una genuina pregunta. Es un movimiento casi imperceptible. Incluso puede que sea fruto de su imaginación, porque Richie le habla muy cerca y es complicadísimo captar a esa distancia todos los gesto que se le extienden por las facciones.

_¿Qué es lo que esperas oír?_

—Qué, ni de coña Richie se ha casado —se desternilla Bev, al escuchar el comentario de Bill—. Que no.

—Sí, me he casado —afirma este, rápidamente.

—Richi no me lo trago —ella repite, echándose a la boca un pimiento con los palillos.

—¿Cuando?

A Eddie se le escapa la palabra entre los labios.

Se arrepiente en cuanto Richie le enseña media luna de dientes. Burlón.

—¿De verdad no lo sabías? —pregunta, aparentemente incrédulo—. Pues tu madre y yo estamos muy felices.

Por supuesto, el chiste se contaba solo y uno de los mejores monologuistas de California no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de ganarse al público. Puto imbécil.

—Que te den.

—Es cariñosa, a veces me pasa el brazo por encima y…

Que. Te. Den. Richie Tozier.

* * *

Por lo visto, Pennywise ha dedicado las últimas tres décadas a mejorar su repertorio de bromas pesadas y escalofriantes. Mensajes ocultos en galletas de la suerte. Un surtido de partes corporales vivas, gelatinosas y dispuestas a matarlos. Sangre ácida. En fin, la panacea de las películas de categoría B. Cindy, la camarera, les había extendido la cuenta con mucho cuidado, mirándolos de hito en hito. No es como si Eddie la culpara de ser precavida. Probablemente él también habría creído que son un grupo de pirados dispuestos a pagar quinientos dólares por estropear el inmobiliario del restaurantes si no fuera porque estuvo presente mientras se abría el mismísimo infierno delante de sus narices.

La cosa empeora rápidamente, cuando la alucinación colectiva se convierte en realidad.

—Se cortó las venas…

—… en la bañera —Bev completa a la señora Uris, como si ya lo supiera.

O lo intuyera.

Stan.

El alma se le hunde bajo el suelo. Se le entierra y echa raíces. Un puñado de horas atrás no lo hubiera reconocido caminando por la calle. No le hubiera importado. Y ahora esta… ¿muerto? Stanley odiaba meterse en líos. A Eddie tampoco es que le hiciera mucha gracia pero cedía si Richie insistía. En cambio él… era diferente. Necesitaba una buena excusa, una fuerza mayor que lo empujase fuera de los límites para arriesgarse.

_Tiene que ser una broma. Conocemos a Stan. Él no hubiera hecho esto. A lo mejor IT ha pinchado los teléfonos y nos está tomando el pelo. Deberíamos coger todos un avión y comprobarlo y largarnos cuanto antes de aquí._

* * *

Arrastra el coche hasta el hotel con el terror pegado a los huesos y la discusión mellándole la cabeza. Mike les había llamado para derrotar a un monstruo que le fascina disfrazarse de payaso y que disfruta torturando a la gente. Genial. Simplemente maravilloso. Una vez Bill intentó hacer de ellos unos héroes y casi no salen impunes de _eso_. Está cantado que el destino no les va a facilitar una segunda oportunidad tan gloriosa. Las segundas partes son un puto asco, ¿es que no han visto _Grease 2_? Deja el coche junto a la entrada, corriendo hacia su habitación más rápido que un comenta. Richie abre el camino con frases irónicas y atina “salgamos de aquí cagando leches”. Eddie no puede estar más de acuerdo.

Cada uno de los sentidos lo empuja a largarse de ese pueblucho.

Todo el cuerpo le pide que huya. Lejos de Derry y del peligro. A otro lugar que no sea Queens.

Llevándose al resto con él.

* * *

Para sorpresa de nadie, en vez de trasladarse directamente a la otra punta del continente, cada uno acaba en su habitación. Traspuestos por la desalentadora revelación que les había confesado Beverly sobre sus posibles y catastróficas muertes. Atados de pies y manos a esa pequeña ciudad por unos grilletes místicos e invisibles.

—“Tenemos que hacer un ritual” —imita, cerrando la puerta con fechillo—. Estoy seguro de que he escuchado eso de los _Chüd_ en alguna parte y no tiene nada que ver con una civilización.

Eddie se descalza los mocasines y tira el polo y el pantalón lejos, como si apestaran a cloaca. _¿Para eso he vuelto? ¿Para que alguien me confirme mi inminente muerte? ¿O aplastamos a un monstruo capaz de convertirse en nuestras peores pesadillas o una fuerza sobrenatural hace que nos suicidemos?_ Superlativo. _¿Cuál es el verdadero plan?_ Rodea la cama, dispuesto a coger el neceser, la muda, el champú y el gel orgánicos y darse una ducha reconstituyente cuando capta por el rabillo del ojo el gurruño que ha dejado a la entrada. _Joder, no quiero morir._ En contra de su cansancio la recoge, la dobla y la mete en una bolsa destinada a toda prenda que acabe sucia antes de meterse en el baño.

Está situado frente a la cama y es más básico que el mecanismo de un botijo.

Compuesto por una bañera de la que cuelga una larga cortina berilo. Un retrete. Un lavamanos encabezado por un rectangular armario con espejo. (No es que esperase gran cosa pero al menos deberían haber colocado dos rollos de papel higiénico). A un lado reposa una diminuta cajonera que no entra en sus planes abrir porque si ve algún indicio de polvo o telaraña va a montar la del Cristo, y es lo que menos necesita en ese preciso instante.

En fin, habría sido mejor opción buscar apartamentos en _Airbnb_.

Una vez dentro, el chorro caliente afloja los nudos y las contracturas que se le han ido enroscando bajo la carne y los tendones de la espalda a lo largo de la tarde. No la cierra hasta que empieza a enfriarse y la espuma se escurre por el desagüe. Si realmente corrieran peligro, cabila restregándose la esponja por los brazos, ¿no sería ese el momento correcto para secuestrarlos o matarlos? Cada uno en su habitación, de madrugada, _separados_. ¿No era esa una de las razones por las que tanto critican el cine de terror?

La espuma impregnada en rosa mosqueta limpia el olor a Nueva York, borra las millas apretadas en un avión abarrotado de gente ruidosa, se deshace de la grasa de la comida china y del pánico de sus amigos, que se le había adherido a la piel como una costra. La levanta.

Se siente renovado.

Casi.

Quedaban todo el tiempo, se da cuenta Eddie mientras cierra el grifo, incluso después de ese verano. Habían permanecido juntos aunque Beverly se fue y desapareció de su mente. Iban al Aladdin. A casa de Bill. Los días que el sol calentaba el asfalto era insoportable acinarse en el sótano de Richie, así que se escapaban a la Cantera. Cosidos por una estría que ellos mismos se habían hecho en la palma de la mano. No obstante, por más que trata de imbuirse en su pasado, el pensamiento se le enmaraña con angustia en una mata de recuerdos borrosos. Por algún motivo solo puede acceder parcialmente a ellos. _Puñetero Pennywise._ Enrolla alrededor de la cabeza una de las toallas que cogió de su apartamento antes de irse.

Myra.

No se había preocupado de revisar el móvil.

Mierda.

Se seca rápidamente el resto del cuerpo, se embadurna con la crema hidratante y se envuelve con el pijama de algodón que consiguió las rebajas pasadas. _Quizás debería llamarla._ Pilla del estuche el tónico facial, extendiéndolo con una almohadilla embebido en loción, y luego se traga un par de comprimidos de melatonina que técnicamente lo dejarán sedado al menos cinco horas.

Aunque para qué, se pregunta enterrado entre las capas de la cama. Lo único que ella aportaría serían preguntas y una cantidad de estrés que no quiere afrontar.

(Debería alarmarle no querer a su pareja junto a él en lo que podrían ser los últimos días de su existencia, y si bien puede haberla dejado de lado en aras de evitar ponerla en peligro, Eddie es consciente de que sería una mentira. De la gordas).

* * *

Treinta minutos y cuatrocientas cinco ovejas más tarde, desiste. Es imposible que duerma en unas condiciones tan… Total, que se enchufa las pantuflas y guarda la llave de la habitación en el bolsillo del pantalón porque le agobia estar allí encerrado.

Baja los peldaños que dan a la entrada esquivando una tablilla suelta que ha empezado a resquebrajarse y, al igual que cuando llegaron del oriental, no encuentra a nadie tras el mostrador. Al menos se han molestado en encender una diminuta lámpara para que sea algo visible. Muy al contrario del salón, cabe decir, que está más oscuro que un agujero de gusano. Lo cual no es nada confiable. Se ha zampado tantos thrillers que casi puedes vislumbrar lo que ocurriría a continuación si su vida fuera una película de sábado noche. Además, es de conocimiento público que las probabilidades de que haya algo entre las sombras siempre son más elevadas que en las zonas de luz.

Es una ley universal, prácticamente.

Eddie se plantea seriamente subir a su habitación, pillar de su maleta la guía ilustrada de plagas que compró a principios de año en el quiosco frente a su empresa y acampar en los escalones. Lo trajo para tener algo que leer en el trayecto del avión y seguramente sea mejor opción que enfrentar la visión de un leproso. Otra vez. O algo mucho peor, quién sabe. Pero reconoce que le da rabia. Si todos están durmiendo a pierna suelta qué lo retiene de dar un paseo.

_¿La posibilidad de morir? A la mierda._

Sacude la cabeza, hace de tripas corazón y aguza el oído según camina hacia el otro extremo del pasillo. El arrepentimiento no tarda en acelerarle los latidos. Da cinco pasos, rozando con la mano y la cadera los muebles, alejándose lo máximo posible del pozo de oscuridad. Encima su pantufla derecha se dobla contra el borde de una mesilla. Francamente, qué necesidad tiene de caminar como si hubiera entrado en una casa a robar. Ninguna. Porque seguramente no habrá nada salvo algún bombillo roto.

(Sí, claro).

La peor parte viene antes de terminar el tramo final. Dobla la esquina y divisa lo lejos la puerta trasera y un chirrido desgarrador le trepa la nuca y se ancla a su tímpano. Es penetrante, prolongado y terriblemente molesto, y Edward Kaspbrak no se va a dar la vuelta para comprobar que cojones lo ha producido.

Ni. De. Coña.

Aprieta la marcha con los testículos de pajarita.

(Si Stan estuviera junto a él posiblemente rodaría los ojos y rezongaría un petulante “te lo dije”, seguido de “deberías haberte quedado en la cama”. Luego correría).

Vuela por el pasillo que da a la terraza sin echar la vista a sus espaldas. Ni una sola vez. El estómago se le enreda más que los casos en un bolsillo, lleno de nudos a pesar de que el sonido ha ido perdiéndose en algún punto del hotel. No es hasta que alcanza el manillar metálico de la puerta y sale a la fresca noche, que la vida entra de nuevo en su cuerpo.

—La leche —grazna, apoyado sobre sus rodillas en busca de aire.

La parte trasera del hotel desemboca en un bosque hilado por diferentes especies coníferas, en el que se entretejen grandes cerezos negros y algún que otro fresno. Y si bien la pinocha ha caído por el cambio de las estaciones, ocultando parte de la hierba, la mayoría de los árboles permanecen perennes.

Busca rápidamente donde echar el culo y serenarse. (Sin retener el hilo de sus pensamientos que se ha quedado en un bucle de “Qué cojones” una y otra, y otra vez). Persigue la línea del amplio balcón, prácticamente desnudo salvo por una piña de sillas, las cuales han sido encajadas una encima de otra como piezas de un puzle, también hay un par de mesas cubiertas por tierra y hojarasca, y a parte de la luna menguante y las estrellas, una farola fulgura sin fuerza contra la tarima. Lo que llama su atención es algo diferente.

Justo al límite de la baranda capta un punto naranja, que se enciende y se apaga al ritmo de una respiración.

—Qué coj...

Enganchada al cigarrillo, cómodamente encorvada, una figura oscura despide grises suspiros que se disipan en la floresta.

—Mierda. RichardMeCagoEnTiTozier —se desinfla nada más reconocerlo. Profundamente aliviado—. Pedazo de capullo, me has puesto los pelos de punta —con el corazón todavía desequilibrado camina hacia su encuentro—. ¿Qué haces aquí, solo? ¿Sabes lo peligroso que es?

Richie, quien había pegado un brinco al escuchar su nombre casi tirando el pitillo en un proceso absurdo de pasos descoordinados, se retuerce en su sitio y lo encara.

—Que te jodan, Espagueti, eres tú el que me ha gritado como un energúmeno —gesticula con cada fibra de su ser, sin ocultar la media sonrisa de bienvenida—. ¿Has soñado con tu madre? Quizás si durmieras conmigo…

—Entonces tendría pesadillas por un año.

—Me hieres, Eds —la mano derecha conta el pecho—. No deberías lesionarme antes de la actuación, ya hemos tenido una baja.

—Eh —lo empuja un poco—, ni se te ocurra tirar por ahí.

Richie comprender al instante el desastre que ha escupido porque asiente y hunde los hombros de inmediato.

—Lo siento, si soy sincero toda esta reconexión con la adolescencia me está volviendo un poco más gilipollas de lo que soy normalmente. Como adulto, digo —Frunce los labios y da una larga calada al pitillo—. No tiene ni puta gracia. Nada de esto la tiene.

Lo cual es verdad.

Ayer su mayor preocupación consistía en resolver las extrañas circunstancias en las que se había lesionado un trabajador de _Queen´s Bakery_. ¿Cómo se había hecho un esguince si su papel consistía en darle a un botón que rellenaba las galletas de crema? Un misterio que apestaba a fraude. Espera que Cloe se encargue del caso en su ausencia, se le da mejor que a él este tipo de casos. En este momento, en cambio, su supervivencia se ha reducido a un puñetero ritual. Y eso le enfada. Su vida ha dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados totalmente inesperado e _injusto_. Por culpa de _eso_ ha perdido la oportunidad de ver a sus mejores amigos crecer y convertirse en las personas que son. Stanley… no está ahí, junto a ellos. Y quizás su vida hubiese sido muy distinta si no hubiera olvidado a nadie.

O nada.

—Ya —acepta, recargándose contra la madera. En el lado contrario a donde el viento se lleva el humo—. Yo también me siento extraño. Ni si quiera sé si para bien —arrastra con la punta del pie una hoja amarilla y reseca—, pero hay cosas dentro de mí que están luchando por salir continuamente. He empezado a recordar cosas-

—¿El qué?

Richie lo pilla de sorpresa. Dice las dos palabras tan fuerte que casi lo aleja de un manotazo. _¿El qué?_ Ni siquiera ha percibido el momento en el que pasó a estar frente a él, medio agachado para ponerse a su altura.

Durante la cena había apreciado la forma en la que los años había regado de vello su mandíbula imberbe; cómo las arrugas de la risa se quedaban ahí, acurrucadas en las esquina de su mirada, incluso en momento como los de ahora que parecen ser serios. Sin embargo, teniéndolo a menos de dos centímetros podía oler su loción amaderada con un toque agrio y podía notar su respiración haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz, volvía a estar delante de un adolescente de ojos grandes e inquietos.

Preocupados.

—Pues —de repente se siente estúpido. Necesita espacio y esos dos metros de persona le rodean por completo—, a ti y a mí. Y a todos los demás. Menos Beverly, claro. Aunque a veces pasábamos más tiempo juntos que el resto, ¿no? —Richie irradia calor como una manta eléctrica y, a pesar de que su cigarrillo está a punto de apagarse, no le quita la mirada de encima. A Eddie le va a dar algo—. En tu casa, y en el lago. En los recreativos. Eso es lo que recuerdo, pasar los ratos libres juntos.

Por un segundo ninguno se mueve. Las dilatadas pupilas de Richie se posan sobre las suyas. Primero la derecha. Después la izquierda. Es imposible observar a alguien a esa distancia y cubrir todo el radio de detalles.

Eddie está seguro de que quiere preguntarle algo. Y quizá podría concretar que también recuerda las muchas noches en las que Richie se colaba por la ventana de su habitación, sobre las diez y cuarto de la noche (justo después de que su madre se quedara dormida viendo _Viejas estrellas de Hollywood_ ). Esas en las que no hacían particularmente nada. Eddie estudiaba y Richie leía comics, aunque en la mayoría de las ocasiones verlo tan concentrado en los temas académicos lo ponía de los nervios y terminaba por quitarle los apuntes.

Que todavía siente la presión de su hombro de aquellas ocasiones en las que compartían los cascos y escuchaban a David Bowie cantarles que eran unos héroes.

Pero entonces todo el cuerpo de su amigo se estira, carraspea y se aleja para tomar un último trago de nicotina. Apaga la colilla y la tira al bosque. Lo que sea que había enturbiado a Richie se diluye en sus expresiones como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

—Ah, bien. —y lo dice así, tan pancho—. ¿Quieres que nos sentemos a hablar de las últimas dos décadas o estás lo suficientemente cansado como para ir a dormir la mona?

—¿Me he perdido algo en esta conversación? Prácticamente me has _saltado_ encima, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Qué recuerdas tú? 

—Nada que fuera gran cosa.

Ya, claro.

—Y una mierda, Rich. —Tiene esa cara de mierda que siempre ponía cuando ocultaba algo y era tan enorme que al final les explotaba al resto. Lo coge del antebrazo y tira de él—. Nos estamos jugando la vida, ¿sabes?

—¿Te piensas realmente que ocultaría información relevante que afectaría a nuestra supervivencia?

Vale. No. Richie puede hacer y decir muchas barbaridades pero nunca los pondría en peligro.

—Bien, ¿entonces me puedes contar que ha sido eso? —Lo suelta y le da un toque en el pecho con el puño—. Puedes confiar en mí, ¿sabes?

—Prefiero que te quedes con las ganas. Con suerte, si sobrevivimos y matamos a ese hijo de puta todos recuperaremos nuestras memorias de mierda.

—Eres un imbécil.

—Pero te encanto así.

Comparten un breve duelo silencioso, ambos serios y con el ceño fruncido, que no dura ni tres Misisipi. Uno suelta una carcajada. Luego otra. Eddie no sabe muy bien quién fue el primero, pero al final los dos acaban muertos de la risa por… a saber qué. Sin sentido, la verdad. No le importa. Lleva toda la noche con esa sensación de que llevaba mucho tiempo sin estar tan bien y quiere explotarla al completo. Es como si volviera a casa (no a Derry, no a la casa de su madre donde tenía que andar de puntillas).

A un hogar.

Richie le propina un par de palmadas en el hombro, sin parar de enseñar los dientes. Luego deja la mano ahí, extiende los dedos y lo atrae en un abrazo que no sabía que necesitaba.

—No te vuelvas a perder, Eds. Te he echado de menos.

—Eso no puedes saberlo, Tozier —ronquea, su voz sofocada por una camiseta de los _Village People_. Cree escucharle susurrar “créeme, lo sé” y Eddie aprieta un poco el agarre, demasiado cómodo para dejar ir la sensación de inmediato—. No me llames así, sabes que lo odio.

Eddie siente su risa antes de escucharla y no puede evitar sonreír en respuesta.

—Sueña despierto, Cabeza de Espagueti.

* * *

Tardan en irse a dormir.

Posteriormente, dentro de la cama, comprobaría que fueron dos horas y media de conversación, y que le quedan unas cuatro de descanso. Pero entre medias, mientras reanudan la ruta hacia las habitaciones y _ambos_ se encogen al pasar junto a la salón (por si vuelve a sonar algo extraño), se da el gusto de repasa mentalmente las pocas pinceladas que han podido resumirse sobre los últimos años.

Hay muchas partes de Richie que son parecidas a lo que una vez él conoció. Las palabrotas. Los chistes malos. Las voces que imitaba. Y las que inventaba. No son iguales porque se ha suavizado. Como si la edad le hubiera hecho aceptar aspectos de sí mismo, a comprender cosas de los demás. En cierta medida le envidia. Parece tan feliz entre su mundo de focos, noches de club, proyectos de doblaje y largos paseos hasta Santa Mónica que Eddie se siente poco realizado. Y si bien tiene una casa, un trabajo estable que podría dar de comer a un regimiento y una persona que le quiere, no es capaz de evocar la mitad de animosidad que desprende Richie cada vez que habla de su moto.

—Ven a visitarme, te voy a llevar a la mejor heladería de todo el distrito —le insiste, tras confesarle que su vehículo de dos ruedas se llama Luci, por _Lucifer_ , esa serie de Netflix que Myra nunca quiso que vieran porque le parecía muy obscena—. ¿Te acuerdas de que nos turnábamos para comprárnoslo con las pagas?

Han llegado al final de la escaleras y es inevitable que se separen porque la habitación de Richie está a seis puertas de la suya.

—Sí —se muerde el labio, sin saber qué más agregar. Toda esta charla de hacer planes es una bomba de humo capaz de bloquear el verdadero problema. Eddie no funciona así. Prefiere no crearse expectativas que puedan hacerle daño—. Te gustaba la menta con cacahuetes.

Para toda respuesta, le sonríe con satisfacción. Las manos en los bolsillos del vaquero y el pelo revuelto.

—Y continúa siendo de mis favoritos aunque hace poco probé uno de berenjena frita que está increíble y posiblemente haya pasado a mi top diez.

—No quiero saber qué sabores extraños componen esa lista.

—Deberías darle una oportunidad a las nuevas experiencias, Eds, quizá te sorprendería —insinúa, la voz grave y un guiño en la cara.

—Ya veremos. —Se palpa los bolsillos en busca de la llave y la saca en señal de despedida—. ¿Buenas noches?

Richie levanta una ceja, divertido.

—¿Me lo preguntas o es que quieres continuar la fiesta…?

Eddie suspira y se ríe, girándose en redondo. Se lo ha buscado solito.

—Nos vemos a las nueve, bocazas.

—Que duermas bien, bebé.

En cuanto coge el manillar escucha:

—Oye.

Richie no se ha movido, como si estuviera esperando a que entrara en el cuarto para quedarse tranquilo.

Los ojos le brillan con una calidez tan genuina que Eddie considera de apartar la mirada. No es que tenga nada de malo. De hecho _le gusta_. Lo cual es una revelación bastante incómoda, porque es Richie. Siendo cariñoso. Algo usual en su comportamiento. Literalmente se pasó toda la adolescencia apretándole y besándole las mejillas.

—¿Qué?

—Te queda bien ese pijama.

Eso… Eso no se lo esperaba.

—¿De qué hablas… —La sangre se le estampa en la cara como una pelota de futbol—. ¿Me estás vacilando?

No es más que una camisa de botones y un pantalón a juego.

—Para nada, creo que te queda genial ese color.

Ah. Conque es eso.

—¿De verdad? ¿Todo esto porque es rosa?

—Sobre todo porque es rosa.

En ese punto del día, después de recorrer parte del país, enfrentarse a la triquiñuela de Pennywise, escuchar que un gran amigo se ha ido y comprender que tiene que hacer una ceremonia indígena, puede aceptar lo que es aparentemente un cumplido desinteresado, puede ignorar lo que sea que está pasándole a su sistema cardiaco cada ocasión que Richie hace o dice algo que no comprende. Y puede irse a dormir.

—Vale.

—Bien —ratifica Richie, antes de darse la vuelta y de meterse dentro de la habitación en lo que parece un suspiro.

Eddie suelta todo el aire que había estado acumulando en el pecho y gira el pomo.

—Pues genial.

(Esa noche sueña con un verano azul lleno de golosinas).


End file.
